


A Money Assignment

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie's working, Hannigram - Freeform, Interviews, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Tags May Change, Will Graham Knows, at least with a few characters, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: It was supposed to be easy money, but for Eddie. When was anything easy.





	1. Chapter 1

A year has passed. A year since his life was a mess, he was a mess. A year since the situation with Life Foundation, Carlton Drake and Riot. A year since he met something that would make drastic changes to his life. Venom. A symbiote. It felt like a lifetime ago, and Venom often reminds him that it wasn't. Only a year.

The conversation's that used to come with those memories were often filled with a wide range of emotions. Anger. Sorrow. Fear. They often left both of them on shaky ground. These days there were still emotions, a wide range of them. But it was easier for them to get through. It helped to know that they were no longer YOU and I, they were WE. They got through the turmoil together. Both then and now.

And here they were today, alive. A new job, a new apartment. Together. Us. And their connection has changed and evolved so much in only a year. A connection that was still changing and evolving. They were learning more and more about each other and what it meant to be US. Like a proper relationship, only closer.

There was a whispered correction that lingered in the back of his mind.

Better.

Eddie's metabolism was higher than it used to be, he needed less sleep and didn't need to eat as much. Eddie tried not to eat less or sleep less. However, he found their hunger only increased when he did eat or sleep less. Most of the time he wasn't 100% sure if it was hunger or if it was Venoms.

 **“Is there any difference? It is our hunger.”** Annoyance tinged: they were we, us. Eddie knows this, but he was still learning. Despite how far they came. Still growing into them. Just like how Venom was still learning new things about humans every day.

“Technically, this is beyond normal for an average person.” Eddie said, earning a look until the earpiece was spotted.

**“We're no longer average.”**

“Really know how to flatter a guy.” Eddie said, frowning at someone who was trying to be just a bit too nosy for their liking. An offer was made and denied. A nosy piece of shit isn't enough to be dubbed bad. Although, Venom made good points on how it could be. Good points that put some energy into Eddie's steps to put distance between himself and the nosy person. There was a pang of disappointment and a feeling of the loss of a good hunt.

“Sorry love, not this time.” Eddie offered as he stopped at a small corner store for a few chocolate bars in the hopes to satisfy Venom. Chocolate he found helped shockingly well most of the time. He has yet to really look into it.

**“Love?”**

“Shit... sorry.” Eddie sometimes found himself slipping and calling Venom pet names, just another side effect of them being US. Of being bonded. He tried to remember to use Venom's name, but as time passed between a year ago and now it was used less and less in exchange for pet names. Love, however, was new.

**“Better than parasite.”**

“I said I was sorry for that.” Eddie huffed, it only dawned on him about a block later that there was no complaint about the newest pet name. It almost felt like he was being called a moron, perks of having someone living inside your body. Words weren't always needed. Something that shouldn't have been so comforting and was.

“Anyways moving on. We have an assignment, a shitty one but it should be easy enough and decent money.” Eddie said as he ducked inside their apartment building where they now lived. He went on to explain it fully as he entered their apartment.

**“Sounds boring.”**

“It is.” Eddie wasn't looking forward to this. Eddie had so many other things he would have rather reported on, things in San Francisco. It was times like this when he missed being a freelance reporter. At least then Eddie had more say on what he wrote stories on. But at the moment, he goes where his boss says the stories are. It's only temporary. He's re-building his reputation. Like his life, it was day by day. He was lucky that he had people in his corner to help him when he finds himself faltering.

**“Then why?”**

“Money. Reputation. It's only a temporary thing anyway. Once we get things smoothed over, we'll go back to being a freelance reporter. And somebody has to earn money and put food on the table and keep up the rent for this piece of shit place.” Eddie explained, piece of shit or not. It was theirs, and with some help from Venom, they made it theirs. Everything in the place was mismatched and fit oddly well together. The fire escape also helped them get in and out when it was time to let loose a little.

An offer was made and denied.

They already ate the bad guys; they didn't need to steal their money as well. They weren't thieves. They weren't that low; they were better than that and better than the ones they hunt.

Eddie was horrified at first, and maybe he should still be horrified, he wasn't a killer. An asshole at times, but not a killer. And yet Venom was a killer, but not like any here on Earth. He was an apex predator, what he did came natural. Instinctive.

During late nights when everything was near quiet Eddie often wondered just how much of that originally belonged to Venom and how much of that was actually from him. Eddie wondered if he should be more scared at how easy it was to get over the lives lost. If he should be concerned for the shared exhilaration, they feel as they take out the bad guys. The hunt. The crunch. The flesh. The thrill.

He could feel Venom smile in the back of his mind and shivered.

But not from fear.

Maybe – maybe one for the road. They do leave tomorrow after all. Heading all the way to Baltimore. It was going to be a long trip, they might as well let loose a little. There was a small gang causing trouble after all.

His – _their_ body vibrated with need.

Eddie made an offer, and it was accepted.

_~ Line Break ~_

Many hours and a plane ride later – neither of them were in good moods. And it only seemed to loop back and forth, making the need to get out of the airport all the quicker and the need to let loose and get rid of cooped up energy a near must.

**“Eddie...”**

“I know.” And he did. Hunger caused his stomach to clench painfully. A small shred of fear curled in him, was he being eaten? His organs being broken down, used for nutrients for his Symbiote. It was outrageous, and he knows now that Venom wouldn't Eddie trusted that he wouldn't. For a moment he felt like his back was being rubbed.

 **“You're intact Eddie, we wouldn't -”**  Offence and hurt heard, any one else may not have heard it. But Eddie did. After a year, that shred of fear shouldn't have been able to bother him. Anger tightened in him, shifting in him only mirrored the anger he was feeling.

Facts were facts, no matter how unfair it was.

“I know. I know.” Eddie tried to soothe as best that he could with his foul mood. How does one explain that the fear came from memory and that it wasn't actually fear of Venom, something he knows he shouldn't be afraid of anymore. “I know you wouldn't. Stomach's just uncomfortable, we're hungry after all.” He shouldn't be concerned with that anymore! Eddie knows better!

**“Chocolate bar. Burger?”**

“Sounds good to me.” Eddie agreed, making a quick stop before leaving the airport. Several chocolate bars both eaten and tucked in his jacket. A warm burger in hand and some discomfort releasing. They were still around too many people, too many snacks according to Venom. They had to rent a car or bike. Something because neither of them wanted to pay a cab to drive them everywhere.

With being in a new city, came a promise of a new hunt. One Eddie had to deny even before it was offered; they couldn't make a scene here. They had to be careful because Eddie doesn't want to risk losing Venom. Something that Venom promises will never happen. But fear was fear, and you can't always control that, even with the help of a Symbiote.

“Come on, let's get a vehicle and get to our hotel.” Eddie said and ignored the looks. Earpiece or not, you couldn't deny he was talking as though he was with someone physically. Eddie frowned, he had to watch what he said. Especially when he was going to be talking to people whose jobs were to spot things. It made him hate the fact that he even took this job. But it necessary at the moment.

They ended up renting a motorcycle. One that wasn't half-bad.

The hotel on the other hand. That was questionable.

**“We eat the front desk worker. We don't like her.”**

“I admit her people skills are shit, but that doesn't make her bad enough to eat. Just a shitty person.” Eddie forced out as he finally got the keycard working by the fourth attempt. If he was anyone else, any less of who he was at this moment. The piece of work would be as good as gone. He muttered an apology for a missed opportunity.

The table was a decent size, there was that. Eddie put his laptop there and notepad. He wanted to write down basic questions and look up the people he was tasked to interviewing.

Two notepads for each person.

Jack Crawford – special agent at the FBI and head of the Behavioural Unit.

Will Graham – a criminal profiler as well as a teacher for forensic. Former homicide detective.

Hannibal Lecter – psychiatrist, criminal profiler. Former surgeon.

Eddie did what he could do from there, researching each person. He has notepads just for this. Thoroughly, it would help flush them out for his story. Made a note to contact peers and non-peers alike. Much to his dismay, one Freddie Lounds would have to be included. They had a history. They were lovers, back in the day. Eddie admired her fierceness in regards to tracking down a story. Their paths eventually split and they lost contact over the years. But wasn't his history with her that had him dismayed.

It was because of Venom. Eddie already feels the tightening grip on his very marrow. Swirling black around his organs, a firm grip on his mind and his heart.

All wordlessly snarling; mine.

Eddie closed his eyes and did what he could do to reassure and comfort. History or not, nothing and no one would come between them. Between us. The past was in the past. It would stay there. It took a few hours and a box of chocolates to soothe Venom.

Once Eddie felt that Venom was calmed enough and in turn, Eddie was calm again, the researching and contacting peers continued. Once satisfied with his head start, Eddie opted for a walk. They needed some fresh air and to stretch their legs a bit. Perhaps something to eat? They can use the rest of today to rest and get used to the time difference.

Tomorrow they meet and question Jack Crawford.

He hoped the man was aware of this interview; it would be annoying if he wasn't. But then his boss was sometimes absent-minded, Eddie swore to that. But he paid well.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I'm butchering characters, I haven't seen the movie Venom... but I couldn't help myself. Jack's POV is at the end. It may very well be his only POV written. He's not actually a main character in the story besides Eddie/Venom.

Thankfully, it turned out that Jack Crawford was fully aware of the interview he was essentially told to participate in. It was clear from the brief conversation that the man wasn't given a choice on the matter. Eddie could almost sympathize, he in a sense didn't have all that much of a choice either, an offer was made to just skip it and go do something else. Like going to the zoo. Or the aquarium. They couldn't do either, at least until after they get this interview finished first. He already had enough quotes or information from peers. A lot of it favourable.

Some called him the guru, a name Eddie was informed that the man now hated. Especially after what happened to a trainee – Miriam Lass. A person Eddie looked into, a young upcoming FBI agent with six years of law enforcement, a forensics fellowship as well as a degree in psychology and a doctorate in criminology. Impressive by any count as far as Eddie was concerned, unfortunately, she fell to a serial killer dubbed the Chesapeake Ripper.

The ones who weren't so favourable called Jack Crawford reckless and self-serving. Willing to sacrifice everything to catch the killer. Some who said this were old friends of the fallen Miriam Lass and observers. Eddie made a note to look further into that later. He wanted to be thorough with his investigations for this story.

His notebook that had the first page filled with potential questions tucked safely away, Eddie headed towards the FBI headquarters. He was told to go there, whether the questioning will take place there or somewhere else was still up in the air. Venom wasn't entirely fond of the unknown of it. Eddie could understand, they found that the unknown at times held too many risks or consequences for the both of them.

**“If he puts us in any unnecessary risks – we eat him.”**

“You can't eat the head of the FBI Behavioural Unit. As tempting as it might get. No cops. No FBI. We don't need them on our trail.” Eddie said, Venom was mildly offended at the thought of not being able to protect them from these sort of threats, Eddie had to explain further, “It's not that you can't, I know you can. We can hold our own, we proved it more than once. But kill cops, even corrupt or even FBI corrupt or not, they won't stop. They won't leave us alone.”

**“Fine – we won't eat him. But we won't hesitate to defend us.”**

Eddie always found that comforting, it was a nice feeling knowing someone always had your back. Warmth flooded him, relaxing muscles and tension in him. Eddie didn't realize he was smiling until he took off his helmet and saw his reflection in a car parked by where he parked. Eddie let it drop and took on a more serious expression.

**“We may purposely traumatize him, as a friendly warning.”**

Eddie really couldn't say anything more to that, it would only escalate the situation and potentially make his job difficult. He's learned that sometimes it's best to just take what Venom says with a grain of salt.

“Right, let's just get this show on the road.” Eddie muttered as he double checked to make sure he had what he needed. A recorder, a notepad, and a few pens. All accounted for.

**“Don't forget to ask him all the questions. Especially the underlined ones.”**

“Don't worry, we got this.” Eddie said, this wasn't their first rodeo, and hopefully soon it will be the last and Eddie can go after the stories he would rather be doing right about now. The important stories.

At the entrance stood a man instantly recognized as none other than Jack Crawford. Hands in his pockets, and standing proudly. But it was evident by his posture, he wasn't fond of being here for this reason. As Eddie drew closer, he introduced himself, “Jack Crawford, I'm Eddie Brock. The reporter from San Francisco that is supposed to be interviewing you.”

“You're a long way from home, Mr. Brock.” Jack commented as he shook the hand Eddie offered. Eddie couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, because yeah he was a long way from home.

“I'll say, but my boss told me to come so here I am.” Eddie agreed deciding to add, “I'm good at what I do, and I needed a short break from the city. So why not.” Thankfully the reason he needed a break wasn't anything to do with his and Venom's nightly routine every now and again. They were careful. Venom didn't leave bodies. For the most part, the exceptions were when messages of a bigger badder predator on the prowl.

**“Waste not, want not.”**

It was a joke. Enough of one that Eddie really wanted to reply, but he couldn't as his hand was released and he followed Jack down the stairs.

“There's a small cafe close by, figured it would be quiet enough to do this thing there.” Jack suggested, however, his tone told Eddie enough that this wasn't a suggestion.

“Wherever you're comfortable.” Eddie shrugged it off, he can do his job just about anywhere. Jack nodded, and the walk was silent, Eddie can feel eyes on him. He was being studied by Jack. Wonderful.

A last-ditch offer was made and silently denied.

It was pure luck that they missed the lunch rush, a few people still lingered but nothing too distracting. Eddie let Jack pick, best to go this route because it would at least help the interview go slightly smoother if the man felt like had some control. Eddie ordered hot chocolate, it wasn't cold out, but it was better than coffee, and it would appease Venom at least somewhat. Jack ordered a coffee. Nothing was said about the hot chocolate, but he got a look for it, his physical appearance taken into account.

By many accounts, Eddie was fit and looked like he took fitness seriously. It helped that he had someone helping out when needed, so Eddie was free to actually eat whatever he wanted without too many ill effects. That and their activities helped burn fat, something that had a drawback. He had to eat to keep up with it at times. He was, after all, eating for two.

“So, how is this done?” Jack asked.

“I ask questions, mostly we talk. Like, what got you into being an FBI agent?” Eddie asked, carefree shrug as he set the recorder on the table and hit record. He had his notebook set there with his pen. The page with the questions turned in favour of a blank page.

“I didn't start out, didn't even go to the academy once graduated. Joined the army actually.” Jack answered, easing up slightly but not dropping his guard. Eddie didn't mind, so long as he kept talking and answering what he needed to answer. His full history wasn't actually required, but it would be nice to paint a picture of a man.

“Oh yeah, where were you stationed?” Eddie asked, showing some genuine interest that may be connected to Venom who was curious about Earth's forces. Eddie teased him on whether or not he was still willing to conquer this planet. Venom, of course, got insulted first, then sarcastic second. Spent a good hour fighting with Venom on how functional 172 different armies were.

Eddie spoke a bit more about that with Jack, found out that Jack met his wife in Florence Italy. Taking note on the adoration, he clearly had for her. All the while trying to be as discreet as possible as he jotted down a fact here and there. Eddie could easily put a romantic spin on the story, but he wasn't here for that.

Eventually, they got to how he became an FBI agent and the head of the Behavioural Unit. This was the important part for the story, everything before was important for the man.

“Given a man of your reputation, what had you turn to the idea of bringing in a man who is a teacher? And how you managed to get a renowned psychiatrist assisting with cases?” Eddie asked outright, Jack can double as a peer and a focal point of his story.

“He's the best, Will Graham that is. Not many people can do what he does, Doctor Lecter is there to keep him anchored.” Jack spoke, posture loose enough that he seemed relaxed and willing to talk to a point. Eddie will take what he could, for his story after all.

**“If he needs help, then he's not as good as you made it sound Eddie.”**

Eddie couldn't help but agree, but the idea of having someone out there that's potentially unstable and in need of an anchor makes Jack seem like a questionable individual.

**“Corrupt?”**

Who knew? At least right now.

**“Does this mean we can eat him?”**

Eddie had to think of the moment he explained to Venom why they couldn't eat cops or FBI agents regardless if they're a corrupt piece of shits or good. There was a grudging sound made, Venom knew. He was pushing his luck.

They spoke some more, by the end of it Eddie found he didn't like this man too much. For a moment, a split second if that he was almost tempted to let Venom have his way. If he were a lesser man, he would have. Still, in the back of his mind, he felt and swore he could see the reflection of rows and rows of shiny teeth stretched in an ungodly wide smile.

He could see why there was a mix of positive and negative views of this man, and his own souring thoughts seemed to be caught as the conversation grew stiff until Eddie decided he had enough for his story and cut Jack loose.

_~ POV Change ~_

Jack was glad to be able to go back to work, done with the bullshit called interview to fix his reputation and the reputation of the FBI. Freddie Lounds has done a number ever since she found herself a vendetta against Will, all because Will couldn't keep his mouth shut and because Doctor Lecter just couldn't seem to keep a leash on the man. If he wanted to in the first place, perhaps he should rewrite Doctor Lecter's contract so that Will's reputation is his own.

A snort, like that, would happen. For one, Doctor Lecter's lawyer was actually intimidating, and he had high regard for the man himself so he couldn't do it to him out of being a friend.

The sound of a motorcycle broke him from his thoughts. Eddie Brock was an odd one, friendly and polite man. Despite this, there was something that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on attention, he could ignore it for the most part until he got the feeling that the man's approval of him went down as the conversation – interview continued.

It was almost like something was staring right back at him through Eddie Brock's eyes. Something worse. Dangerous. Something Jack thinks should be caged. But it was only a polite albeit disapproving man who was sitting before him, nothing more than a reporter. Odd. So knowing this, and believing this because there's no evidence pointing to something else Jack did what he could do to shake the feeling as he walked through the doors and met up with Beverly to see if she found something new on the Chesapeake Ripper case.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	3. Chapter 3

Will wasn't fond of what he had to put himself through, but Jack left no room for argument on the matter. If he had to put up with this, then so did Will and in turn so did Hannibal. Will faintly wondered how Hannibal reacted to being told he had to sit down for an interview, but given his status, Will imagined that this might be closer to the norm for him.

Things between him and his unofficial doctor have shifted from being semi-professional to far from it. It was a miracle that Jack or Alana has called them out yet, they haven't always been discreet. Hannibal hasn't left marks – yet, but touches and being closer than friends should be have been frequent in public.

Will enjoyed the long night conversations, the daytime debates and bouncing thoughts about cases back and forth. It was enjoyable being able to talk to someone who doesn't view him as weird or something to be studied. More so enjoyable that there was someone who could keep up with his line of thinking.

It was because of these moments that eventually drew the truth out. About Hannibal, what he did when he had free time and no witnesses. Will still found himself on uneven ground in the matter. The thought of murder and cannibalism was disturbing, but not as disturbing as the fact that he has yet to do anything about it.

He should turn Hannibal in. And he tells himself after the next conversation or after the next case. It's been three months since Will found out. Four months since he was cured of Encephalitis. Thanks to Hannibal.

Next month. He'll do it next month.

Will tried to ignore the horrible threat of loneliness that threatened him with. The sound of a motorcycle and the stirring of his dogs made that easy. Both thankfully and unfortunately. It meant he had to go through with the interview with someone called Eddie Brock, Will looked him up. This wasn't the normal story that the man seems to be doing. Most of his work dealt with human rights or corrupt companies. So much so that it ruined his life, but the man still tried. There was a lot of unanswered questions surrounding the Life Foundation, it was like that whole situation was being forced and pushed under the rug. Even Eddie Brock seemed unusually quiet regarding that company.

Will's dogs started barking which was something that was normal, however, Winston started to growl and that wasn't normal. The last time he did, there was a large bear in his yard. A predator. He's never growled at a person before, at least while he was with Will. The motorcycle parked and was turned off. Will watched from his window as the man approached but seemed to hesitate on going onto the porch. The dogs maybe? Will knows that the amount of dogs that he has can be intimidating.

Will shushes them and sends them into the kitchen, putting up a baby gate to keep them there. The barking and scratching at the floor continued, especially after Will let Eddie in. The man seemed almost hesitant as he introduced himself.

“Uh – sorry if my being here's upsetting your dogs... how many dogs do you have?” The man – Eddie said, voice taking a polite tone.

“Seven. Give me a moment, I'll let them out. They'll stick around the house. I'll be right back.” Will knows he probably should be more polite, but something about the man felt off to Will. The easiest way to describe it was like being in the same room with a known killer or with someone who had a tiger on a leash.

When he came back, Eddie Brock was still in the same spot. Staring out the window and for a moment – a split second Will could have sworn something shifted underneath the man's skin.

He made a note to talk to Hannibal about it, maybe he's having some residual effects from his sickness. His imagination was good, but it never had him see moving blackness underneath someone's skin before. At least when he wasn't sick it didn't.

“How does this work?” Will asked, the sooner he gets this finished the better. Will couldn't help but wonder if he'll be anything like Freddie Lounds and twist everything. A shrug with his hands facing palm up.

“We talk. I ask a few questions, but mostly we just talk.” Eddie answered and Will made a noise that clearly showed his displeasure on the matter. Enough to get Eddie saying, “It's not going to be bad. This interview isn't designed to make you or where you work look like shit. Word got out, my boss thought the idea of a teacher and a psychiatrist helping the FBI would make for a good story. No one's interested in shitting on what you're doing.”

Will found himself laughing at that, both in genuine amusement and partially in bitterness. A reporter who wasn't here to shit on his image, that's a first.

 _~ POV change_ ~

Eddie found it took him some time to actually find Will Graham's house, missed the driveway twice. Something Venom mocked him for, it was Venom who spotted the driveway. The property was nice, big and had a nice isolated feel to it. Eddie wouldn't have minded a nice sizable property like this, but give where he likes to live and what he makes as a reporter. That wasn't possible. And it wasn't just him anymore, it was Venom as well. Eddie would want his others opinion on things like that as well. It was why their apartment was a mixture of both of them.

For a moment, it was almost like his chest vibrated with the silent purr that Venom let out. The symbiote nestled among his upper organs today. Specifically close to his heart.

There was a car in the driveway, letting him know that Will Graham was home. Something that was backed up as he spotted the man at the window watching for him, the sound of dogs caught his attention at this point. He was informed that Will had pet dogs, just nobody told him how much. Sounded like there was more than a few.

**“I count seven.”**

“Six.” Eddie guessed and had to deal with the smugness when Venom's count was the correct one. The dogs themselves seemed agitated at his presence, so much that it seemed to catch Will's attention and concern as putting them in the kitchen clearly wasn't going to cut it. Letting them out helped some, but Eddie still heard the odd bark and growl at the door.

Venom wasn't taking too kindly to the response, an offer to silence them was made and turned down. They weren't going to be here for long and it seemed like they weren't welcome so the need to have him go was lingering over both of Eddie and Will. So the sooner he was out of here, the better. For everyone.

“How does this work?” Not the first person to ask Eddie this, but this time it seemed like the question would have to be taken with some more care. Defuse any fear as best that he could. If he could. Eddie shrugged, showing his palms and trying not to fidget. A habit he had at times.

“We talk. I ask a few questions, but mostly we just talk.” Eddie answered and took note the sound that Will made at this.

 **“He's scared of what we can write.”** Eddie couldn't help but agree, Venom enjoyed pointing things out to Eddie just as much as he enjoyed bickering with or complaining at Eddie.

It was this that had Eddie reassuring, “It's not going to be bad. This interview isn't designed to make you or where you work look like shit. Word got out, my boss thought the idea of a teacher and a psychiatrist helping the FBI would make for a good story. No one's interested in shitting on what you're doing.” The laughter was a bit defeating. But given the research he did, Eddie couldn't blame him. It made him wonder what happened to the bright-eyed fierce girl he had a fling with a lifetime ago it seemed.

“Listen, before we get to this. I'm not bullshitting you. You're not a bad guy, you're just a teacher who helps catch serial killers. You're not the kind of guy I'd take sadistic pleasure in ripping to pieces in a story. Okay.” Eddie said, his voice conveying as much honesty as he feels. If Will Graham was a corrupt and backwards guy, Eddie might but as far as Eddie saw he wasn't. So why would he be an ass and try to destroy a career over a fact that the man has no filter on his mouth.

**“He won't make eye contact.”**

No, he wouldn't, and not for the lack of subtly trying on Eddie's part.

Moving on, with Will's permission they got themselves comfortable. Eddie pulled his recorder out, blank and ready for this particular interview. His notebook sitting comfortably on his lap. Will wasn't relaxing, so Eddie started them off easily. He spoke about Will's dogs, asking about them. Learned each of their names.

“Do you rescue them?” Eddie asked.

“Kind of, I tend to find them when life abandons them.” Will answered he seemed quite happy to talk about them. Will finally relaxing enough, kept the conversation going without prompting from Eddie, “You're not interested in dogs, I'm assuming you're not a dog person?” There was an assuming tone that gave Eddie the notion that normally this was a very prickly kind of guy.

Eddie laughed, “Uh-no. No you'd be right there. I'm more of a cat person, but only have a plant. My roommate doesn't mix well with pets even when he tries. They don't mesh with him.” Venom wasn't actually male, from what he gathered the symbiote had no gender. But calling him it in the conversation may raise red flags. There was a near playful comment on his being a cat person must be why Will's dogs weren't fond of him.

Little did Will know.

Eventually, the near casual setting brought on thanks to the conversation about dogs settled back to a tense one as their conversation moved back towards Will's job. First as a teacher, then as a profiler who worked with Jack. Specifically one case above all others. The Chesapeake Ripper case.

“And have you guys made progress with that case?” Eddie asked he read up about this case. Horrific, fascinating in a morbid kind of way and Eddie hoped that they caught the killer before he kills too many more. But Eddie doubted the competence of the ones leading the team on this case.

“No.” Will answered quickly.

**“Lies.”**

Eddie agreed. He wasn't a reporter for nothing. Will moved on to explain that they had no physical evidence and the profile that was created can fit more than a few people within Baltimore alone. Eddie might guess that this was a half-truth.

**“Corrupt Eddie?”**

Eddie didn't think so, not completely.

“Okay, so we covered how you're working in the field. Why you're a teacher and part-time profiler. But we didn't really cover the reason why you let yourself look as you call it. Why do you put yourself through that or let yourself get put through that?” Eddie asked Venom paid close attention because it was partially intrigued by someone putting themselves through this.

**“Like Eddie with your stories, chasing the truth and us chasing the bad guys.”**

Eddie didn't think it was completely the same. The same notion, maybe. But not the same at the same time.

“I'm the best -” Will repeated, it almost sounded like Jack. Will was the best at looking, this was why Jack had him look. But only partially why Will looked.

“We covered that, why do you look time and time again.” Eddie knows it's rude, but he needs to know. Publicly this guy was an asshole. Dogs will only do so much to help his image to be anything near positive. Will glared at him, momentarily looking over the rims of his glasses and making eye contact that lasted almost a few seconds.

Venom let out a rumbling laugh that nearly vibrated through his rib cage and echoed in his mind.

**“He _likes_ looking. Gets a thrill from it, Eddie. Like you when I bite bad guys.”**

Eddie hummed slightly leaned back. Will seemed tense and concerned. How to spin this, and should he follow Freddie Lounds lead? Eddie didn't feel like it was as bad as his old fling made it sound. But is it bad enough to put a red flag next to the man before him? The man who rescues abandoned dogs teaches young minds and catches killers.

“You want to help people, by getting the killer off the streets.” True, but not fully true. Eddie's giving this to the man, and he seemed to catch on and agreed. Reluctantly. Eddie let the conversation fall away after that. Eventually, Eddie concluded the interview and got up, bidding the man farewell and managing to get to his motorcycle before the dogs caught on that he was outside.

It was the smallest and the sandy coloured dog that seemed to put themselves between Will as well as the rest of the pack and Eddie. The smallest dog barked and bared its teeth. There was a low growl from the sandy coloured one.

“Buster! Winston! Come here.” Will ordered.

Eddie watched them carefully and felt Venom inching closer to spilling out of his skin, coming so close that Eddie could see darkened veins spreading across the backs of his hands. Eddie had to remind Venom that dogs weren't a threat, not in this instance. His life wasn't being threatened, so stay put. Stay hidden.

Eddie started his motorcycle and only then did they seem to deem Eddie no longer a threat and obeyed Will's call. Eddie took off from Wolf Trap, making plans to stop at a fast food restaurant to get something to eat before buying some chocolate for Venom.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will see Venom first? Will almost caught a glimpse of Eddie's other half. Or did he actually catch a glimpse? lol


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie had one last interview to go, one Doctor Hannibal Lecter. It was this one that had Eddie slightly uncomfortable, he knows what he was like before Venom and he doesn't know how much of that would be noticeable to someone with a trained eye for these sort of things. He was a mess.

It took him some time to get himself together, some days he really does credit most of his newfound stability in life to Venom. And even to Anne who remained a friend, not to mention Dan. Eddie knows how lucky he is.

But he knows that there are still issues, things to be picked apart. And Dr. Lecter was a renowned psychiatrist. A lot of his peers spoke volumes on how great of a man he was. How great his work is, his dinner parties, how he donates to charities. An all-out saint as most makes it sound like.

However, something seemed off.

**Death Eddie.**

“Yeah.” Eddie agreed, wherever the doctor lived for a decent length of time there seemed to be dramatic deaths. Dramatic because they were all staged. The skill level wasn't as great as the latest serial killer. But it still raised some concern. But good chances are, it could very well just be bad luck.

Eddie thought back to his previous interviews and questioning. Refining his notes. Jack Crawford was a determined man, but a very flawed one at that. He had a habit of pushing forward to get his man, kind of like Eddie with his stories. The only difference was it wasn't usually a serial killer on the other end of his pursuit and he wasn't putting rookies or unstable teachers out in the crossfire. Will Graham seemed like a half-decent guy, just an asshole who had a fondness of not saying things straight. Always twisted metaphors by the sound of it. His conversation with Will being a rare exception by the sounds of it.

This morning he had a brief phone call with Freddie Lounds, something that was a mistake. Of course, it started out fine, but his displeasure with her and Venom's disapproval with her made getting off the phone with her a near must. It was sad, to see what became of a girl he used to know.

**People change. We did.**

“We became better though, she became worse. But then, so did Jack from what I gathered when I questioned people about him and our conversation with him. So did Will, gone from being a guy who couldn't pull the trigger to a guy who pulled it nine times and has a growing taste for what he sees.” Eddie said as he packed what he would need for this conversation. They were meeting him at his office. He cleared a spot or two for them. And from what he found out about the doctor, he hated rudeness. So being too late or too early was something he might want to avoid to make good impressions during this interview.

They still had time before their scheduled interview, so they stopped at a McDonald's and had a few burgers and fries before snagging a small jug of chocolate milk to drink before their meeting.

With a sigh, Eddie figured they better get this over with. Then they can either write the story here or take it back home to write.

**Zoo then home.**

“You want to go to the zoo?” Eddie asked Venom did make it an option they could do instead of the interviews even before they spoke with Jack. Either the zoo or the aquarium.

**Yes.**

Eddie thought over the pro's and con's on this visit. On the one hand Venom might be tempted to eat something and on the other hand, they could actually enjoy some of this trip.

“Okay, sounds fair. How about tomorrow?” Eddie asked mind made up on agreeing with Venom. Worst case scenario he spends the whole time trying to convince Venom that just because they were animals they weren't edible.

They'll write at home, tomorrow is a visit to the zoo and the day after the trip home. A hum of agreement soothed some of Eddie's apprehension as he got on his bike and headed towards Dr. Lecter's office.

He was impressed with the sheer size of it, it was obvious that this guy wasn't a five dollar therapist. It was more like five hundred per hour kind of therapist. Maybe he was in the wrong profession?

The waiting room even had an expensive feel to it. He looked down at himself, maybe he was under-dressed?

**You look fine if he doesn't like how we look. We eat him.**

Eddie checked the time.

2:50 pm

Ten minutes to go. Eddie sat down, looked over his questions and waited. It was five minutes before three when the door opened revealing none other than Doctor Lecter. There was a sound of a door closing, it was clear that there was a separate exit for his patients so they didn't have to bump into each other on the way in or out.

“Doctor Lecter, I'm Eddie Brock. We had an appointment? For your interview.” Eddie introduced as he stood up to greet the man in a dreadfully awful suit. But then when you were made of money from what it looks like, you can afford horrible expensive suits. There was a friendly albeit closed expression on Dr. Lecter's face that warmed some as he greeted Eddie with a firm handshake.

“Please, call me Hannibal. Come right in and make yourself comfortable.” Dr. Lecter voice was warm. Eddie thanked him and found himself sitting in one of the chairs using one of the side tables to put his recorder on. He didn't press play yet, instead waited for Dr. Lecter to sit. Something he didn't do, instead went to a small fridge tucked out of site and pulled out a bottle of wine.

“May I interest you in a glass?”Dr. Lecter offered, Eddie considered it for a moment. He was trying to do less drinking, mostly because if he tried to drink too much the bottle or glass would be flung to the side or across the room. Venom hated the taste of some of the drinks he had. He wondered how Venom would like wine.

“Please.” Eddie accepted politely, remembering what Anne used to tell him about how to hold the glass back in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. Eddie would purposely hold things wrong just to tease her. The memory of her laughter floated through his mind only to drop with sadness. Venom shifted inside of him. Eddie was tempted to rest his hand over his heart to reassure his other. Taking a tentative sip, he found he sort of liked the taste. Venom wasn't too picky about it but stayed quiet.

It quickly became apparent to Eddie that Venom was observing the entire room and the man before them as best as he could.

**I don't trust him Eddie, I think we should just eat him and be done with it.**

Eddie was curious about why. What has Venom so concerned? Beyond what their research showed in possibilities.

**He's fake Eddie.**

“Problem?” Dr. Lecter asked and Eddie cursed himself. He got caught up in Venom and pretty much zoned out.

“Uh? No, sorry just a thought that uh required attention.” Eddie tried to explain, cursed himself too.

“I see, if you don't feel up to it then we can always reschedule for when you feel more up to it?” To an outsider, it may sound considerate, but Eddie knows a passive-aggressive jab when he hears one. He's sometimes famous for them. Especially when interviewing assholes or questionable individuals.

“No, no. It's okay, I'm here and fully able.” Eddie smiled in return.

“Very well.” Dr. Lecter accepted as he sat down across from Eddie. One leg folded carefully over the other, hands in his lap and full attention on Eddie. It gave Eddie a moment to observe the man, eyes nearly red and not even a hair out of place. All carefully designed. It had him agreeing with Venom, this man looked like a lie personified.

He could feel Venom looming just an inch away from showing himself, to Eddie it reminded him of someone trying to dare someone to do something stupid as they stared their opponent down.

“Let's start simple.” Eddie suggested, and the psychiatrist before him agreed. They spoke about the man's career, and how he came to work here in Baltimore. It all sounded perfect and those accomplishments came with very little struggle.

 **Ask him why he stopped being a surgeon? Death doesn't seem to bother him too** **much since he agrees to help investigate it. Ask him why death scared him from being a surgeon.**

Good questions, and valid ones. He gave himself a few minutes, wording the upcoming questions. Once satisfied he paid close attention to the man before them. Venom shifted inside of him.

“What made you stop being a surgeon?” Eddie asked, yes they already asked a question like this already. But that was regarding the why, this was regarding what. There was a shift, he was being studied even closer and it was almost like the room went cold for a moment.

“I wasn't as strong as I had initially thought myself to be, the deaths affected me more than I planned or hoped they would. I still wanted to help people, which is why I became a psychiatrist.” Dr. Lecter answered it was silky smooth. Eddie wondered if someone asked him these questions before.

“Sounds fair, so why do you willingly go face to face with death. Some arguably would say worse most other deaths? I've read about the cases you've been helping the FBI with.” Eddie asked if what Eddie saw so far it wouldn't be a problem for the doctor to answer.

“As I said, I wanted to help people. And although these deaths are horrible, I wouldn't wish them on anyone. So if I can help catch the killer so no one else gets hurt. Then I will gladly do so.” Dr. Lecter stated, Eddie still felt like he was being studied. It made him want to flee, however, it made Venom want to lash out. Which could mean bad news for one Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Eddie was glad for his clothing, he felt thin tendrils spread out across his skin. The ghost sensation of his own teeth growing deadly points.

He needed to get out before Venom decided this guy was edible. Despite their research and Venom's own observations, Eddie didn't really think that it all warranted Venom coming out. Eddie wasn't in danger. Or at least he didn't feel like he was.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Lecter asked concern spread across his face.

**We eat him or we leave, We don't like him.**

“Do you have a bathroom?” Eddie asked, body tensing up because he feels like he was seconds away from unleashing holy hell on the man before him. Research and observations didn't mean they were right because none of it was concrete evidence. Just speculations until proven otherwise. He would need a lot more time to investigate to be sure. Not give himself a day to look the man up. It wasn't enough time to decide something with a finality like the possible outcome that was seconds away.

The second he was informed where it was Eddie almost ran towards it. Door slamming behind him, he winced because that may have come across as rude.

“What's the matter?” Eddie asked as he stared into the mirror. He sees himself but it almost feels like it was Venom staring back. It made talking into mirrors feel more normal than it would look to others.

**Do you not see it?**

“See what?” Eddie asked he knew where this was going.

**He's a killer Eddie. His room is designed to give him maximum control over whoever is in there. Heavy objects. Pointed objects. Wide spaces so no one – especially him gets caught up on something.**

“That -” Eddie started and for a moment he felt like he was still new to this job. It reminded him of the time he investigated murders – with Freddie Lounds. It was them that figured things out, they got it wrong of course. And it put an innocent man behind bars. Eddie with his anger and guilt opted out of chasing those sort of stories and instead turned to deal with stories about corruption and human rights. Freddie Lounds chased killers despite their failure.

**Your research, our research backs it up. He's looking for weakness in us Eddie. Think Eddie.**

“I got it wrong then, and like now everything I had was just speculation and observations.” Eddie said, washing his face for the third time. He wasn't here for a smear campaign or to put killers behind bars. He was here to a job he wouldn't have picked for himself.

Silence for a moment.

**Moron. You know we're right. Last time you had her. This time you have us, we don't make mistakes in this sort of thing. We know bad when we see bad.**

“Is everything okay in there?” Dr. Lecter asked, close to the door and Eddie cursed. Black spread across the backs of his hand and in the mirror he could see black tendrils spreading across his neck and curling over his jaw.

 **We eat** **bad.**

Yeah, they do, but this was out in the open. This was leaving evidence and a name, they had an appointment and their name was in the book no doubt on Doctor Lecter's desk. It would be careless. Foolish and it would put too much attention on them. Regardless.

“Yeah – yeah we're fine. Be right out. Thank you.” Eddie answered only moments after he stopped speaking did he realize that he said 'we'.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good Doctor does not realize just how close he is to being eaten. Tune in for the next chapter, we'll get Hannibal's POV there and see what he see's in this meeting and what he's going to do when Eddie comes out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a lot of things that Hannibal actually prided himself with. And rightfully so, he was a successful man with a lot of accomplishments to boast about. He doesn't, of course, that would be unbecoming of him and the image he has carefully crafted for his life in the United States of America. He was financially stable no matter what happens, even if he had to pack up and leave now. He would be okay. Hannibal also can say that he has a lot of connections, people who both know about him and those who do not. All willing to side with him, which in the long run is helpful.

The most important thing that he could boast about – his intelligence. His mind itself.

Having the memory that he does and the ability to utilize his mind like a fine-tuned weapon is the main reason why he managed to slip the law's grasp and hold onto precious freedom. He always made sure to know everything about anyone coming into his orbit. He did so with the caretakers – if you want to call them that, in the orphanage. The people who made the fatal mistake of taking her life. Later to bullies and as he grew - Inspector Popil and eventually Inspector Pazzi. The late Inspector Popil died of old age, celebrated for his accomplishments. Inspector Pazzi, however, has had his image too tarnished to consider coming after Hannibal.

Jack Crawford is the latest and as fun, as it was to watch him squirm and not even know just how close he was to catching the Chesapeake Ripper – it would eventually come to an end. When Hannibal was ready to move on, however, now he won't be moving on alone. He now has Will. Will Graham had things he had to work through, things regarding them and Hannibal's preference for meat and murder. But as things were, things looked promising.

So Hannibal takes it as a good sign and lets life carry on.

And as it did, brought another man into his orbit – albeit temporarily.

One Eddie Brock, a reporter from San Francisco. Hannibal looked him up, read a few of his articles. He was an impressive writer. Not as much flare for the dramatic as Freddie Lounds, but his words were still captivating. His determination to stick to the story and chase it regardless of what happens had Hannibal admiring that tenacity. It may very well be a good thing that it wasn't directed towards killers as Freddie Lounds writing does.

Hannibal made a note to potentially invite the man over for dinner with himself, Jack and Will if his own interview with the reporter goes well.

Hannibal thought back to conversations he had with both Jack and Will regarding their own interview, it would certainly make things interesting at the dinner table. His curiosity first peaked when Jack jokingly called himself paranoid before explaining that it felt like there was something staring back at him through Eddie. And Will was nearly convinced he was going crazy again, saying that it feels like something is moving beneath Eddie's skin.

It almost made him want to invite everyone to his dinner table in spite of how his own interview will go. It would make things very interesting.

Considering his own interview for a moment, Hannibal was fully aware that this wasn't the normal gig that the man does, so it would be interesting to find out why. And if it had to do with whatever happened with Life Foundation. Hannibal looked more into that situation because of his conversation with both Jack and Will not to mention it was interesting that after whatever happened Eddie Brock seemed to have gone quiet for a while. A little over a year now. On the net, there were odd pictures of a creature in San Francisco, some going back to whatever happened with Life Foundation. It was something Hannibal has never seen or heard about before and that was with the odd events happening every now and again with gods and aliens in New York.

There wasn't much to link any of this creature to New York and for all Hannibal knew, it may not have linked to Eddie Brock as well. Who knew – who really cared beyond simple curiosities.

Meeting Eddie in person, Hannibal was pleasantly surprised at how polite the man actually was. It made things go considerably smoother than anticipated. Hannibal made sure to focus a decent amount of attention on the man who was sitting in front of him, both for this interview and for his own curiosities. Their conversation started pleasantly enough, basic generic questions. However, he did notice that the man's attention would shift inward slightly every now and again. Agitation seemed to be setting in as well.

Something was triggering the man. PTSD? Possible but it didn't seem too likely at the moment. A disorder not yet diagnosed? Possible, the conversation would have to be directed towards Eddie and his own personal life for Hannibal to have anything to provide a decent guess. The bracelets around the man's wrist told him that he was seeking other means of trying to get himself in order. Other means besides medication and psychiatrist help. It wouldn't shock him if meditation was a regular activity for the man.

His own manners pushed him forward, asking “Are you alright?” Making sure the right amount of concern can be identified.

Eddie seemed tense before him like he was trying to contain himself. For a brief second, he could see how Jack would describe it like someone or something was staring back at him through Eddie's eyes. Only for Hannibal it almost felt like something had its teeth bared and yet Eddie Brock's jaw was clamped shut.

It made Hannibal think back on his own research. San Francisco and Life Foundation. Could it be? What he see's before him leads to the possibility that he was onto something.

“Do you have a bathroom?” Eddie asked it was a bit off-putting that he didn't answer Hannibal's question. But curiosity had him forgiving the man. For the moment. Hannibal nodded and informed him, watching with slight disapproval as he was failed to be thanked while the man was short of running towards it. The door slammed behind him leaving Hannibal alone with his thoughts. Closing his eyes for a moment he travelled inward – going through everything once more. It wasn't until he heard talking – something more like arguing that pulled him out of his mind and towards the bathroom.

“I got it wrong then, and like now everything I had was just speculation and observations.”

Interesting. It was enough that told him that the man did his research, something he can respect but it means that he may have looked into Hannibal's past as Hannibal looked into the man's career. And what brought it crashing down.

There was nothing else heard beyond this and snippets of other things said.

Hannibal had an idea, it was insane and crazy and could very well jeopardize his life here. But images, blurred and sometimes frightfully clear came to mind from his research made the risk slightly more tempting than it had a right to be. Slipping off his shoes he walked back and picked up what looked to be a letter opener but was in fact a sharp small blade. If he was right, he would have to find a way and fast to talk his way out of trouble.

Approaching the door once more, feet light and giving off no sound. It wasn't until he was close to the door did he ask if the man inside was okay. Worst case scenario, he stabs the man and would, therefore, have to make him disappear. He'll inform anyone looking for him that this interview was the last time he saw him. He invited him to dinner – Hannibal made a note to invite Jack and Will as well, his cover story – and be surprised that Eddie didn't show after all. Hannibal would also have to contact his lawyer in case anyone pushed too much in bothering him about Eddie Brock's disappearance.

“Yeah – yeah we're fine. Be right out. Thank you.”

We?

Dissociative identity disorder? A possible realistic alternative to this situation. But he set things into motion, it was time to see how things unfold. Hannibal held the blade ready, watched carefully as the doorknob started to, watched the door open and Eddie Brock emerge. A hard toss, an aim for the neck – one that would have caused a lot of potentially lethal damage given their distance away from each other.

Had it hit it's mark.

Hannibal found himself stunned, research proving correct – as always.

Something black, impossibly liquid looking and alive held the blade inches away from a stunned Eddie Brock's neck.

“Wh- What?” Eddie asked, clearly not quite catching up to what just happened as he stared at the blade held before him. Safely away from his neck.

Next came anger as Eddie took the knife from the liquid holding it before him.

“ **You tried to kill us?** ” Eddie accused – or was it Eddie. The voice took a deeper tone, the snarling undertone spoke of something wild.

“Merely to see if a theory was correct and as -” Hannibal stated, voice not giving way to any concern he was feeling at this moment. Not yet considering that he may have gotten himself into trouble he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. Not without loss of some sort.

“ **See? You threw a blade at us to see if your theory was correct.** ” Eddie – Hannibal wasn't sure it was Eddie now – forced out letting the blade drop to the ground. Black liquid spilled out of different parts of Eddie, creating a horrific abstract version of the man before him. Fingers no longer dull but pointed and sharp, jaw filled with teeth that could easily be described as something from nightmares dripped clear drool. Less than a second the black completely covered Eddie Brock and in his place stood a massive creature. Black. Muscular. Inhumanely tall. Disturbingly long tongue lashing out of its mouth coated with more of that clear drool.

It was those eyes, large and without pupils. Nothing to really focus on but milky white. Narrowing slightly as it – whatever it was – grinned down at him.

Troubling. And perhaps the first time in a long time, he feels his heart beat irregularly. Fear.

“ **Does this let you see enough?** ” The thing said, but not giving Hannibal a chance to reply as it shot a hand out grabbing Hannibal by the neck. Easily wrapping its hand securely around his throat. Black tentacles shot towards the windows, closing the blinds and darkening the room. He could hear clicks as doors lock. Looking to his side he could only see the black things receding back to the thing in front of him.

“ **Does this prove your theory correct or false, because you proved our theory correct. We knew you were a killer even before we walked into this room.** ” The thing spoke, it seemed like it wanted to talk or willing to – something Hannibal can work with.

“Indeed it has.” Voice steady, he counted that as a win. Hannibal did what he could do to try and loosen the grip around his throat, he could breathe comfortably so asphyxiation was not the purpose of this hold, further proven with the fact that it allowed him to hold onto its wrist. The better of the two options, still things would be remarkably better if he wasn't held off the ground by a foot.

“ **You're not denying our theory.** ” The thing pointed out, head tilted in a curious manner – an action that didn't seem entirely fitting on something this big or threatening looking.

“No.” He wasn't in a position of power nor one where he could lie, so the truth will have to be used to set himself free.

“ **Good. Because we eat bad people.** ” The thing grins wildly at him – Hannibal wondered if this was the end and if he finally ran out of moves, or if his intelligence had reached its limit. Because he shouldn't have found himself in this situation, had he been smarter about it he wouldn't have been. He's kept out of reach of the law and those who wanted to see him fall his entire life, only to find himself gripped by something not of this world.

The thing licked his face and the smell was horrible enough to have him gagging, his skin tingled where the tongue touched. It's mouth widening to reveal what almost seemed like an endless supply of pointed threatening teeth. The stuff of nightmares no doubt.

“Wait! Wait! Let's talk – you and I.” Hannibal said, finding footing on the thing's leg but not enough to do anything. For something that seemed so malleable and liquid-like – was harder than expected.

Think fast! He had to think fast as it seemed to consider what he said momentarily.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the OOC behaviour in Hannibal. I hope it's not too horrendous.
> 
> But the question here is - will Hannibal live or will Venom ignore his attempts and have themselves a snack? 
> 
> I had one person kindly suggest eat half of Hannibal on Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

A predator knows another predator when they see one. This was a fact, everywhere Venom went this was a fact.

Here in this room was no different.

Venom knew they were in the presence of one the moment Eddie walked them through that door. Eddie didn't have the instinct of a predator, not like Venom. So Eddie had to rely on his research, only Eddie ignored his research as best as he frustratingly could. It was good that Eddie had Venom because he didn't doubt Eddie and he didn't doubt himself. Don't get him wrong, he was well aware that Eddie was an intelligent human, intelligent enough to come to the right conclusions when important, diligent enough to stay steadfast in what they were doing and brave enough to try and be the good guy on San Francisco's streets. More importantly, Eddie was Venom's host. His preferred host, perhaps not perfect – they were working on it, but Venom would choose no other now.

They made them – us. We.

Although Venom did have to correct Eddie multiple times since the fight against Riot and his scrawny host, Eddie always falling back on singular terms – I, me, myself. But Eddie was getting better, including Venom in every sentence and nearly every thought. Only around the ignorant did they use the singular terms.

Today will be the one and only time Venom wished that Eddie stuck to singular terms.

It was what gave them away to the doctor in the room. Venom wasn't fond of doctors of any kind, he didn't mind Dan but that was because he was Anne's and treated Eddie kindly. But all others were as good as eaten if Venom had his choice. As they exited the bathroom, Venom had seconds to react and he easily did so – saving them from a small knife before it could hit Eddie's throat. It took less than a second for Venom to find himself shifting inside of Eddie angrily at the sheer audacity! This doctor – this pitiful small tiny doctor threw a weapon at Eddie.

At them!

Holding the offensive object away from their neck Venom allowed Eddie to see it clearly as Venom held the blade before them. Eddie sounded stunned, his question matching perfectly. It didn't last long, however, as anger sent off fireworks throughout Eddie's body simply adding to Venom's own anger.

 **“You tried to kill us?”** Venom accused through Eddie. Venom could picture the tiny doctor headless before him so perfectly it was enough to send a shudder through Eddie. Eddie who now wasn't completely in the driver seat as he called it. Having to listen to the doctor's answer did nothing to improve Venom's mood.

 **“See? You threw a blade at us to see if your theory was correct.”** Venom let the blade drop as he spoke, letting himself spill out inch by inch instead of all at once as they normally do when it was time to hunt the bad guys or investigate something too dangerous for Eddie alone. Venom let the doctor take the changes in for a moment before pushing forth and taking full control as he revealed himself before the now very tiny doctor.

_“V, I don't think this is the greatest idea.”_

Venom could almost hear the speeding up of the doctor's heart, enough to excite him and have him push forward with what he was doing. Saliva coating his teeth and tongue. Venomous to anyone unfortunate enough to have it exposed to open wounds or eyes, nose, mouth. Especially if Venom was to bite.

Venom could smell a tinge of fear and it grinned widely down at the tiny doctor.

 **“Does this let you see enough?”** Venom asked before snatching the tiny doctor by the neck, small and thine – easy to snap if Venom was so inclined.

_“Venom – seriously.”_

**“Does this prove your theory correct or false, because you proved our theory correct. We knew you were a killer even before we walked into this room.”** Venom explained, let the doctor know that Venom knew he was bad. Eddie's definition of bad and the doctor wasn't a cop or an agent of any sort. So he didn't exactly fall into the category of do not eat. There was so many in that category, it was a near miracle sometimes that they had enough to eat. Chocolate and Eddie's chemicals in his brain can only do so much, they still have a need. Something Eddie should understand, humans didn't need meat to survive and still, they ate it. Regularly.

And Venom had a large appetite. He needed live meat like humans needed steak and burgers.

Wanted it so badly that he could imagine the crunch and gushing of bones and blood. Eddie shivered inside of him.

The doctor squirming in Venom's grip all but confirmed what Venom already knew – Venom indicated that Eddie should listen carefully. They were right. Pushing forth to get it in words, Venom was satisfied when they relieved a simple, “No.”

 **“Good. Because we eat bad people.”** See Eddie, the doctor was bad and thus edible. Venom licked the doctor's face, only two of them would know the effect their saliva can have on someone. Their bite. Widening its mouth as Venom lifted the doctor up – ready to bite even as the doctor begged,  
“Wait! Wait! Let's talk – you and I.”

_“V, he has records of us being here written in his book. We can't just walk up and erase it or steal it. There's also the chance that others already know we're here. Possibly even security camera's!”_

That caught Venom's attention. Records would be a bad thing. Records could lead more people to them – it would ruin what they had in San Francisco and their apartment and being together. Eddie would be upset if everything was taken away. But the squirming doctor was so close to being eaten, and he was bad and deserved it and Venom was hungry!

_“Put him down.”_

**_No._ He's bad, we eat bad. You said we _could_ eat bad.**

_“He has records of us being here. We can't take the chance, not when things are going smoothly for us.”_

There was the problem of the doctor talking now, saying what he saw. What nearly happened to him.

**We're hungry.**

_“I know, I promise we'll find someone to eat – but later. Right now we have to make sure he doesn't talk.”_

Venom snarled; angry at the prospects of a denied meal, angry because of this human's audacity to throw a weapon at them. Eddie proposes mercy while Venom wanted retribution for the offence.

 **“We are listening.”** Venom forced out, not letting the doctor go but holding him at arm range. Eddie wanted to be put back in the driver seat, but Venom didn't trust the doctor. The doctor seemed surprised, idly trying to wipe away the saliva while Venom hoped it would find an open cut or something.

“Can you put me down?” The doctor asked.

 **“No. Speak. Then we will speak.”** Venom sneered. Grinning madly at the doctor who seemed far from amused, but this was a workable situation apparently as he continued as though he was put down and as composed as he was at the start of the interview,  
“I propose a truce, of sorts.”

_“That might work for us, as long as he keeps silent about us.”_

Venom disagreed, despite not being able to kill the doctor – they were still the ones with the power here. The control. It was by their terms this truce will be set. Signed and dotted with a friendly bite.

_“Dude!”_

“Are we in agreement? About there being a truce.” The doctor – the tiny little insignificant doctor as far as Venom was concerned. A lost meal. A lost opportunity for a meal. Nothing grand or important, just a morsel.

 **“You stay silent about us. We stay silent about you. That is the truce, we don't eat you and you don't kill in our city.”** Venom spat out, **“No matter what.”**

There was silence, the doctor no doubt thinking this over. Curiosity was now clearly seen in the human's expression.

“How much do you know?” Venom should have known this question would be asked.

_“Don't tell him exactly what, let him wonder about it. Let him worry about it, and hopefully, that'll be enough to keep him quiet.”_

Venom could agree with that, so he smiled widely.

 **“Death follows you, any half-wit can see that if they only looked and we know how to look and where and did. How much do you think we know?”** Venom might be having a bit more fun than he wanted to admit, however, he did hope that the arrogant little thing in front of them would make the mistake of killing someone in San Francisco or simply going to the city. Accidents happen after all. Venom could feel his saliva dripping off of his jaw, with now neat everything in this room it would no doubt bother the doctor. Venom would add insult to injury.

“I can agree with that.” The doctor sounded reluctant, but there is no doubt a lot of wiggle room in Venom's suggestion that would allow the man to carry on as he has been. All the same, Venom let his grin grow wider as it showed an exaggerated version of pleasure, even when he didn't feel it himself. Eddie felt relief, that was enough to sooth some of Venom's own feelings on the matter.

 **“Good.”** Venom spoke, before adding calmly, **“We suggest a price to be paid for your crime against us and a reminder to keep to our agreement.”**

_~ POV Change ~_

A few months passed since that fateful interview, one that changed Hannibal's life. For the better. For the worse. His limitations at times were taxing, but liberating in other ways. The reward from the cost was enough to erase evidence as best as he could about what happened and keep his end of the agreement. One sealed with his own flesh. An event Hannibal remembered as though it happened yesterday.

_**“Good.”** The thing spoke, before adding calmly, **“We suggest a price to be paid for your crime against us and a reminder to keep to our agreement.”**_

_It was enough for Hannibal to be concerned, what price would he have to pay in order to keep his life and for the both of them to go their own ways without much of a fight. The thing – whatever it was smiled widely down at him. Drool mixed with green slime dripping steadily onto the floor. Hannibal hoped it wouldn't stain. But the scent of the green stuff was even worse than the thing's breath._

_“What price would be paid?” Hannibal asked as the thing seemed to loosen its grip for a moment before letting go of him completely._

_**“We're glad you asked! A simple token, you won't miss it too much.”** The thing answered, before adding a near playful, **“Maybe.”**_

_Unfortunately, despite not being held anymore Hannibal wasn't given much chance to react as he was knocked back hard enough that he landed partially on his desk. Cursing Hannibal wondered if whatever it was going back on their agreement. Hannibal cursed lightly as he tried to get up quick enough only to find his arm was now securely held by the thing. It's drool and green slim soaking his shirt, but that was hardly important in regards to the fact that his arm was securely held while the thing leaned over him and staring down at him hungrily._

_“We have a truce.” Hannibal reminded, trying to sound far calmer than he actually felt._

_**“We do.”** It reassured and after that, all Hannibal knew was_ _pain as his left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle at the elbow, it took everything in him to not scream at the agony of feeling his limb being torn off. Hannibal attempted to strike the thing only to find that whatever he did had no effect. Hannibal cursed in every language he knew, this was painful and it was taking everything in him to not black out. Or perhaps he did? Because the next thing he knew was his belt was being removed and it was Eddie Brock before him. The temptation to stab the man was extremely high. The reporter must have seen it as well._

 _“I wouldn't. I barely managed to get him to spare you. He takes a great deal off_ _offence to someone trying to harm us.” Eddie warned as he tried to stop the bleeding. It was clear that Eddie hasn't phoned this in yet._

_“W-What is it?” Hannibal managed to ask, voice unsteady with the pain he was feeling. It was clear that Eddie was trying to be gentle but didn't care too much about being gentle at the same time. Perhaps it wasn't only the thing that felt offence._

_“I dunno – mine. My special other. Something you don't want to fuck with. His name is Venom by the way, not it. He's not a thing.” Eddie corrected, there was a warning there, taking a good look at Eddie he could see black veins spread across the man's neck and disappearing somewhere under his shirt. The answer he received did, in fact, make Hannibal wonder just how far Eddie would go to protect his 'special other' in return. But that was a thought for another time. Right now he was trying to control his own reactions as best that he humanly could._

_“I'll call someone for help. But as far as anyone knew, I wasn't here when this happened. I stepped out long enough for this to happened and returned and found you like this.” Eddie said, Hannibal noted it to not be a very clever cover story but simple would be best. Hannibal nodded, he'll figure things out better when he could think clearly again._

It was from Jack that he learned that Eddie was released two days after being questioned. No signs or proof that he knew what happened. Oddly the man did stop at the zoo before heading back to San Francisco.

Hannibal only recently returned to work, having to take the time to recondition himself and get only having one arm and trying to learn how to use an artificial limb. He wasn't completely healed, so naturally, everything was still very painful. He removed it whenever he had a chance to relax properly, Hannibal tended to his own bandage changing and aftercare when he was finally discharged. Fieldwork, however, has been impossible for him, he was no longer able to assist Jack and Will on Jack's orders. But he was still very much involved thanks to Will coming to him regularly. Even more so after his 'accident'.

Eventually, Hannibal was sure he can have Will assist him even further in regards to his own preferred source of meat. After all, Will has already knowingly assisted him in his kitchen knowing what the ingredients were. So the reward for losing a limb and keeping quiet about something not of this world was greater than the loss of a limb and some of his dignity.

_~ POV Change ~_

Eddie wasn't entirely pleased with what happened on his last interview, Venom was completely unapologetic. But so far things were going smoothly for them, the story was exactly what his current boss was hoping for. It burned to have to write Dr. Lecter as a good person when he knew the truth. But it was a price he had to pay in order to keep his life with Venom going smoothly. And to keep what he had now, it was a price he could very well pay again. A few more weeks and perhaps they could quit working for his boss and start working for themselves.

The only problem in their city was the extra deaths that were happening, people dying the same way they would be for Venom. Heads missing. Venom was certain that those weren't theirs. So it was something they had to look into. Eddie just hoped that it wasn't something too bad, it didn't help that he read somewhere that the serial killer Cletus Kasady escaped custody.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't butchered Venom's personality too badly... Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are most likely out of character, I haven't seen the movie. So I'm filling in the blanks as best that I can through Tumblr and conversations.


End file.
